Patricio Freire vs. Fabricio Guerreiro
The fight was in the semiifnals of the Bellator season nine featherweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. 4:35 remaining. Freire stuffed a throw. They clinched, 4:15. 4:00. Freire kneed the stomach, Freire got the reversal to the trip landing in half-guard on top. 3:35. 3:15. Hmm. Freire thinking straight armbar or americana. Guerreiro seems calm. 3:00. Freire let it go. He stepped over nicely into full mount there. 2:35. Guerreiro stood to the clinch very nicely. He kneed the body. Freire stuffed a trip. 2:15. Freire drove for a double. Almost has it. 2:00. Rebney and Wilcox visible cageside. Guerreiro rolled for a leglock, Pitbull landed on top in half-guard. He's passing. Freire passed to side control. He landed a left shoulder strike. Boos. 1:15. Freire mounted amongst the boos. Guerreiro regained half-guard. 1:00. Freire landed a right hammerfist. Two rights to the body. 35. Freire landed two big lefts, right to the body, left. Freire kicked the leg. Freire landed a right or two, Guerreiro stood to the clinch with 15. Guerreiro kneed the body. The first round ended, 10-9 Freire. The second round began and they touched gloves, boos already. Freire blocked a high kick. Guerreiro pressed in for a double, Freire elevated him sprawling out. 4:35. His ground game looks great. Boos, Freire took the back. He slammed Guerreiro back down. 4:15, he kneed the body there. 4:00. Guerreiro stood to the clinch stuffing a single. Guerreiro kneed the body. And again there. Another. 3:35. Guerreiro kneed the body. And the thigh. 3:15. Freire kneed the thigh. The ref broke them up. Guerreiro landed a big right. 3:00. Guerreiro landed a right to the body. Freire blocked a high kick. 2:35. They clinched. Freire kneed the body twice. 2:15. Guerreiro kneed the body three times, eating one right. 2:00. Two short rights for Guerreiro. Pitbull landed a left. The ref wants work, Guerreiro kneed the leg. The ref wants work. 1:35. The ref broke them up. Nice exchange there. 1:15. Freire landed a left hook. 1:00. Guerreiro landed a leg kick. Another leg kick countered by a right that dropped Guerreiro, he stood back up. Guerreiro landed a left eating a counter right. Guerreiro missed a spinning back fist, good head movement by Pitbull. Guerreiro landed an inside kick. 15. Pitbull got the standing back slamming Guerreiro down, the second round ended. 10-9 Freire. The third round began and they touched gloves. Guerreiro has to finish. 4:35. Freire stuffed a double to the clinch, Guerreiro got a trip, Freire swept and got a nice throw to side control. 4:15. Freire landed a right. 4:00. Freire mounted, Guerreiro regained half-guard. 3:35. The ref wants work from here. Guerreiro turned for a deep half sweep, regained half-guard at least. 3:15. 3:00 as Freire kneed the body. Two more. A left from Freire. Guerreiro landed an upkick. Freire kicked the leg twice, landed a leg kick, dodged a spinning back fist as they stood, got the standing back. 2:35 left. Freire kneed the body. 2:15. Boos. The ref wants work. Freire got a double slam lifting Guerreiro off his feet, to guard. 2:00. A right and left from Guerreiro. Two rights. 1:35. Freire passed to half-guard. Lots of pressure. 1:15. Freire passed to side control. 1:00. A short right. Guerreiro hipping to the cage. He stood to the clinch. Freire broke with a left uppercut. He landed a counter left hook, 35. Nice exchange. Nice exchange. Guerreiro tried a flying knee. 15. Guerreiros tuffed a double to the clinch. Freire worked a double. Switched to a single, the third round ended, 10-9 Freire, 30-27 Freire. They hugged. Guerreiro has swelling and bruising under his left eye. The first three-time tournament finalist in Bellator history.